


To Those Who Wait

by TreeOfTime



Series: To Those Who Wait series [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Force Visions, I don't know how to play chess, I'm bsing, The Force, This will be a long build up of characters and story, Vader will be a badass, Vader will be also a jerk, Violence, tags will be added on as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeOfTime/pseuds/TreeOfTime
Summary: It has been 10 years since the rise of the Empire and Darth Vader has begun to see a new path for himself. Destiny is not done with him yet or with other's that are meant to be in the path he follows.Author Note: There will be OC's in this story but they necessarily won't be major, only one will be. It will be majorly focused on Vader and Luke. I am also not a pro at the world of SW so I will be adding things in from the comics I have read, stories that have inspired me, and things that I have learned. This is meant to be a long story so it's gonna take me a while to finish.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader & Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader & Original Female Character(s), Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Series: To Those Who Wait series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602217
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I appreciate comments or suggestions! Enjoy!

Chapter One  
Year 10 of Empire  
Darth Vader  
Mustafar

Vader welcomed the darkness of the Force when he entered the atmosphere of Mustafar, he allowed it to enter his body and mind, touching his very essence as he soaked in the feelings of anger, hatred, and power that bloomed like a poisonous darkness that fed on him as he fed on it. Once it fed, it withdrew, making him feel stronger and more focused than he had for several weeks, especially since the celebration of the Empire rising had just ended. Much to his relief and vexation. The Emperor seemed to take delight in his misery and aching for his wife and his lost child, which was why he avoided Coruscant as much as possible. Though every year the old man dragged him back to be in the light. The media fed on it, taking in every image of the second in command and leader of their great Empire side by side, all powerful. All the while the Rebellion cried out he was monster of the Empire, the killer of millions, the destroyer of worlds. Vader found little amusement in the titles the pathetic Rebellion gave him but the population of Senators and the Emperor's pathetic little followers knew well enough not to agitate him. Though they seemed to need reminding, a nudge in the correct direction of silence and avoidance. 

That week of celebration was the worst time of his year, every year it was. All he could do was be reminded of Padme and the child he would never get to know. To never hold or to even have seen. He wouldn’t know its first words, its first smile, its laugh, or its first steps with Padme. It left a foul taste in his mouth and made him teeter near insanity, memories he could not push away, no matter how hard he tried to forget, to welcome Vader. To push it all out to serve the Emperor and make the Empire what the Republic was not. Even now though, Vader wondered what the Emperor was intending. He had promised Vader so much and yet… the slave trade was booming, the Hutts still controlled too much of the Outer Rim, the Senators sent a shiver down Vader’s metal spine. He hated it all and yet the Emperor seemed to not mind the fact he hadn’t kept these promises to Vader. Vader certainly minded, especially with Empire now in Year 10 of its creation. He even failed to help him save Padme, making him lose not only his beloved but his unknown child. The thought caused him to tighten his grip on the controls of the ship, the leather creaking in protest.

“-my Lord?” A voice interrupted his thoughts, causing him to glance over his shoulder as he flew his private ship down to his castle of Mustafar. His aid, Lieutenant Erv Lekauf, stood at the door, waiting to be addressed at a respectful distance. Vader said nothing but gave a tilt of his head, allowing his aid to enter the cockpit to report. “I have received a report from the Headservant Benita Lockwood, she requests to speak to you when you arrive.” Lieutenant Lekauf read from the datapad he was reading from before flipping through to the next report. “Otherwise, the castle seems to have impeccable reports and functionality, Lord Vader.” Vader turned away and activated the landing sequence. 

“Inform Headservant Lockwood that I will speak to her at a later time.” Vader waved his hand, dismissing his aid while he more than would have liked to strangle the woman. She was barely tolerable, the only reason why she remained alive was she was smart enough to remain quiet and to respect Vader, from a great distance. When she was in his presence, the urge to choke her was great but she was efficient in her work when it came to the servants. She lasted so far eight years, unlike the last eight that were before her in the span of two years he had… removed or died from raids from the Mustafar residents.. 

Most servants in the span of ten years had learned to maintain a distance from the Sith Lord, a reason why he created the servant tunnels, he barely saw them in a physical sense but more with the Force. Quickly skirting away, far from him like womp rats from a dangerous predator. 

Distracted from his thoughts as they broke through the smoke clouds and the tall spire of his castle came into view, Vader went into automatic of the landing protocols. Guiding the ship to his private hanger, Vader landed and immediately rose to leave the cockpit. He sensed Lekauf step up behind him to follow as he entered the main part of the ship, Vader continued on as he flicked his hand, the doors opening with a mere influence of the Force. Walking into the private hanger that was his and only his, he found the Commander Cano of the 501st waiting for him and Headservant Lockwood. Vader continued down the walkway until he was before them, the Commander saluting sharply and Headservant bowing until he tilted his helm in reprieve. 

If they were both there to speak to him and by how the Force whispered in tension and anxiety from the two before him, he knew it was serious.  
“I believe I had Lekauf inform you, Headservant Lockwood, that I would speak to you at a later time.” Vader sharply scolded the woman whose tight features tightened further and her lips twisted, making Vader be reminded of a hollow lanky ghoul. “Unless I am incorrect.” The threat was there, in his baritone voice and he could see her jaw clench in fear  
“I apologize, Lord Vader, but this cannot wait. We must speak, somewhere privately.” Vader considered her words, the Force pressed urgency and no lies from her. Vader turned to look at his Commander, who gave a sharp nod, agreeing with her. Something that was surprising to see. Vader sharply turned on his heel and returned to the ship, knowing no other prying ears would hear as the hanger was empty but Vader had ensured his private shuttle would remain untouched by spies. Once inside, Vader turned and looked upon the two, Lekauf remained outside, watching for prying eyes.

“I do not have all day.” Vader growled in warning and the pair immediately went into report mode. While Cano was military, Lockwood was of a lower member of a noble family who learned quickly to be efficient, which the last Headservant did not do.  
“Lord Vader, Headservant had begun to express concerns on certain activities of the other servants. Missing timely reports or not attending in their duties. She reported it to me and from investigating over the past few weeks, we have discovered that a majority of the servants are spies or in league in reporting to those said spies. We intercepted transmissions coming into the castle but also leaving. The majority of these transmissions were coming from and to Coruscant. Though we believe there are spies working for different organizations. Once we began an inspection of background, we found inconsistencies that we are still discovering.” Commander Cano reported, Lockwood remained quiet as the clone produced a data disc for Vader to take and inspect the information further then the quick report. Vader took it but didn’t look at it, instead reading into the Force. It sang, nearly bellowing the truth of his words. Vader immediately seethed as Headservant slowly spoke.

“Lord Vader, I believe several of the spies are an immediate threat, one of the servants who first came to me after overhearing one of the transmissions, ended up shortly dead after she reported it to me.” Lockwood reported curtly, her hands clenching and unclenching at her sides nervously. “Several chemicals that are highly poisonous and possibly mixed correctly, explosive, have gone missing from the servants supplies since then and items of equal danger have been taken as well.” Cano went to speak but Vader brusquely walked past them, his cape flaring as his long strides ate up the space back into the hanger.

“Commander Cano, I want all servants to be found and escorted into this hangar bay. If they protest, stun them.” Vader growled and put his hands onto his belt, barely resisting the urge to snap the disc in half while waiting as Headservant Lockwood and Commander Cano moved to leave. “Where are you going, Headservant Lockwood?” Vader asked almost softly, making the woman freeze before she turned back to him with wide eyes.

“To assist, My Lord.” She responded slowly, unsure. Vader simply stared at her before she got the hint and quietly joined him at his side. Her fear tasted sweet and it became even sweeter as servants were escorted into the hanger. The later it went on, it became even better as the group of servants grew bigger, especially when the servants were coming in being dragged, some stunned or with wounds from resisting their escort. “Lord Vader…” Lockwood began but he merely turned and handed the data disc to his aid, who took it quietly. 

“Call out the names.” Vader ordered then turned to the group that were staring at him with wide eyes full of terror as the clones surrounded the group, ensuring none escaped. Using the Force he began to notice feelings of confusion, understanding, bitter acceptance, anger, and regret. Lekauf in the process had put the disc into a datapad he had been carrying that he used for messages and reports. Several of the stunned servants were now waking up and sitting up from where they were left on the floor by the clones.

“When I call your name, step forward.” Lekauf began calling out names shortly thereafter, “Tiana Lel… Hiram Stirate… Falynn Stirrac…” As the small group slowly got bigger, Vader began to realize just how serious this was and it made him seeth as the Dark Force below the castle fed into his rage. Encouraging, whispering for vengeance. Soon, the names were complete and only a handful remained who weren’t called out. This included Vader’s most trusted servant, Vaneé. “Those who remain uncalled, please move to the side of the hanger.” The handful quietly complied while Vader walked forward, his hands gripping his belt tightly. He allowed a moment of silence, absorbing the darkness of the Force as the closest servants to him stepped back warily, feeling the atmosphere grow colder and colder.

“I have been informed of your actions, that you did not come here to serve me but for yourselves and whoever you serve. To report my movements, my work, and to report on those who serve me loyally. Perhaps you once served me but no more. You have betrayed me and I will not tolerate rats in my castle.” Vader tilted his mask to look upon their faces, letting this settle upon them like a blanket, of death. It took only a handful of seconds before they began to cry out in protest, some pleading, some trying to reason their actions, or they just stood there, pale with acceptance of what came next. “You have betrayed my confidence and trust, with that, you will pay with your lives.” Vader then unclipped his lightsaber and flicked the switch with his thumb. It sprang to life, the life inside of his weapon screaming in agony, tortured but hungry for death. Several servants attempted to flee but were pushed back by his men, some stumbling back with bloody noses or broken bones. Once they were forced into a tight grouping, Vader stepped closer, almost touching them. “Unless… you tell me who you report to, tell me and I will spare you.” Dead silence entered the group before a thin man with wide blue eyes stepped forward, trembling he could barely stand.

“I-I,” Vader watched as he swallowed, “I was told I was serving the Emperor, protecting him, Lord Vader.” Vader felt the fires of Mustafar eating his skin once again, betrayal like ash on his tongue. “There is an officer on Coruscant by the name of Phillip Ardellian, that’s who recruited most of us. I don’t know anything else about who serves who.”  
“Shut up!” A woman hissed in the back of the group, making him clam up as he stared into the lenses of the Dark Lord, his eyes pleading.  
“Please, My Lord. I did it to serve.” The man begged, not daring to step any closer. Vader remained quiet for a long moment before he turned to look at them all.

“Anyone else?” He boomed out, watching as several visibly debated but no one breathed a word, and with that, Lord Vader reached out his hand and snapped the rats neck.  
“But you said you’d spare him!” Someone screamed out, and Vader cut them down, the one piece of the body became three.  
“A painful death I spared him, you will not receive the same fate!” Vader spat out, and with that, he cut them all down. First hands, then arms, then feet, then legs. Sometimes he mixed it about as he killed the twenty eight servants who betrayed him. Those he walked over remained screaming, flailing their stumps in agony before growing quiet as he finally removed their heads once he cut them all down into heaps.

Headservant Lockwood lost her lunch on the hanger floor and Lekauf merely closed his eyes, only for a brief moment before continuing to watch with a glazed look. Commander Cano and the clones remained perfectly still, only moving to stop those who attempted to flee, giving them back to Vader to cut down. The last of the servants who were loyal were exactly the same as Lockwood, Lekauf and Cano, reactions similar but only Vaneé was the one not to react, instead he seemed to enjoy the carnage, the vengeance Vader gave those who betrayed him.

When no more screams or gargled cries occurred and all that remained was a pile of bodies that he stood in the middle of, Vader sheathed his lightsaber and turned sharply upon Headservant Lockwood, who was trembling.  
“You best remember this, as your failure to recruit loyal servants will be remembered.” Vader quietly spoke but his voice echoed in the dead silent hanger, the woman merely nodded and bowed deeply. Vader with that, gestured for his aid to follow and walked briskly out of the hanger. His last remark made everyone that remained freeze. “Another failure will not only end the betrayers life but those who surround them as well. I will purge it.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
Year 10 of Empire  
Darth Vader  
Mustafar

Darth Vader was seething, the rush of the kill did nothing to satisfy his bloodlust or rage as he walked away from the hanger and towards his meditation chamber at the top of the spire. Before entering the elevator, he sharply turned to Lekauf who didn’t flinch but merely met his gaze evenly. Vader could sense his acceptance of death if Vader decided to kill him but nothing else. It was good he had put mind shields into his aid, only he could get past them if he truly needed but it also meant that Lekauf could hide his thoughts but he had earned Vader’s trust and secrets years ago.  
“Have Commander Cano and the 501st search the servants quarters, I want all possible evidence to be looked through and then reported to me immediately when it is complete. I do not wish to be disturbed until then.” Vader then turned and left him at the elevator. Vader managed not to destroy the elevator until after he walked out of it. The shrieking of metal and it crunching into an abnormal shape made it clear nothing would disturb him until it was fixed by the mechanics. Vader went through the large hallways of his floor, passing empty rooms, training rooms, the communication room for his master, his collection room, a bedroom that was empty and untouched. An area to entertain guests that the Emperor had been in only once, having gifted him a chess set that was a mocking gift to show his lack of friendship and family.

Vader moved on from those, his mind reeling at the fact his servants, most of them, had betrayed him. Now he had to find this man, this spy they reported to, to find out who he reported to. His mind wandered to the Emperor, wondering if what the rat had said a hint of the truth that the recruiter told him. Was the Emperor behind this? Vader recalled a time when the Emperor had visited his castle just as it was completed. Sidious had complained about the castle’s lack of servants and used his own, another thing Vader has been punished for. Vader hadn’t wanted servants but after what happened he was not willing to be punished again if Sidious decided to visit him and not let his apprentice know beforehand. This made Vader wonder, wonder if the Emperor was behind this, watching his own apprentice? After everything he had done for him? It made his blood boil and want to strike him down. The thought was quickly crushed, Sidious would see that coming.

The Emperor was someone not to be tangled with, unless someone was prepared to fight ten years ahead, not just blow by blow. Vader was not like that, he was a monster of the time, a weapon to be used by the Emperor to strike down enemies that stood in his way. 

Once he was back in meditation room, he immediately went to his chamber and sat down, the chamber sealing as he leaned back he allowed the mechanism above him to release his helmet and he took a deep breath of pure oxygen. His lungs burned with the effort. The Dark Force welcomed his anger and rage, feeding him even more strength as his tongue still tasted of ash of the betrayal. His hands clenched, the leather of his gloves creaking with it. Vader slowly breathed out and closed his sore weak eyes to meditate on the issue, slipping into the meditation of the Force. When he thought he would be left in peace, Vader should have known better.

_  
Vader opened his eyes and found himself back through the door, the door which was supposed to lead him to Padme, to save her, to bring her back to life and to be with him again. He was standing on the balcony where she had fallen and was destroyed by his own anger… again. Vader hissed through his teeth, despising the altar he had spared in a moment of hesitation. The altar had stopped him from going any further and he had listened to it, it had tempted him with further possible use and now, it remained untouched and buried where no one could get it but him. If he deemed it worth his time.  
Now he was back through it, but as he stood there, he realized it was a vision, and he could feel the altar doing this action, sensing its darkness in his mind like he had once done when Momin had helped him open the door. It wished to show him something, and would not release him until it had spoken, the push to look he could not resist as he looked at the blue beaming light of someone off in the distance._

_He could only see the outline, what looked like a man with a lightsaber, a Jedi?_

_“Beautiful, isn’t he?” A woman spoke and he sharply turned to find himself not alone anymore on the balcony. It was a faded shape, short but female. He could barely recognize if she was human or not, but by the top of her head, he guessed a Togruta. Even now he hesitated on that. As he tried to focus on her details, they slipped through his fingers. His eyes narrowed in anger as she rested a blurry hand onto the railing but it seemed to glint with metal. “He’s meant for so much and yet… so fragile.” Her voice was distant but Vader turned, looking at the outline of the man she was viewing._

_“I cannot see him.” Vader finally spoke, watching them both with flicks of his yellow eyes. The man remained far out in the distance, out of reach unlike her. She was solid, yet hidden._

_“Not yet.” She replied ominously, “He is not yet meant for you to see.” she pushed away from the edge and turned to face him fully. “You are not prepared, Darth Vader. You are only meant to see this vision in pieces, you will not see much for years to come but you have seen the first piece today. Your first hint to your future, Chosen One. Your destiny.” Vader hissed, letting out a curse of Huttese that made the unknown woman shake her head._

_“What piece?” He demanded, angry at being played with. She sighed, her shoulders slumping.  
“You did not see it? You did not see that the Emperor is watching you, he doesn't trust you? After everything you have done for him? The killing of younglings, the death of your love? Thousands you have killed so his hands may remain clean? You must see it, his attempt of replacing you?” When Vader remained silent, the woman tilted her head and he could almost picture her smiling. “Ah, you do but you think you owe him, that you need him and that he is the only thing you have left. He is not, Lord Vader. Something else, is worth so much more than he is. That, will come in due time but for now. Trust in the Force and it will guide you to your destiny.” As she finished she began to fade away with everything else. “Prepare, Chosen One. Your first step to obtaining your destiny will come soon…”  
_

Vader snapped his eyes open, glancing within the chamber for the woman and for the man in the distance as he felt the dark powers of the altar release him. As his senses slowly returned, he realized he was being called. Growling deeply, Vader allowed the mask to return and clip in. Turning his chair, he waved the chamber to open and he answered the call, the viewscreen showing the face of Lekauf on the wall.   
“Lord Vader, I apologize for interrupting you but Emperor Palpatine attempted to call you several hours ago and I have been calling you for several hours now with no success.” Vader snarled, wondering just how long he had been taken hostage by that revolting altar to show him that brief vision.  
“Very well, Lieutenant, I will return his call in my communication room.” Lekauf saluted and the screen turned black. Vader quickly stood and left his meditation chamber, knowing Sidious would not appreciate his apprentice ignoring him. He would be punished. Vader checked his chrono on his red lenses and realized he had been meditation for nearly a day, shocking him as he never meditated that long. Only in short spans, even in his old life there was no such luck. It infuriated him even more at that fact he had been controlled. It also led him to going back to the vision that he had just seen. Who was the woman? The man? The way she spoke had infuriated him, but also gave him pause. He would have preferred to process the vision instead of speaking to his master but he had to face his punishment for ignoring him. 

Once in the communications room, Vader did not hesitate to call Darth Sidious, getting to his knee and bowing his head, he gritted his teeth. The pull of the flesh on his stumps from his cybernetic limbs was a constant pain, it made Vader partially wonder if all the pain his suit gave him was a reminder from Sidious he was weak and a disappointment. He was beginning to ponder a lot because of his master.

“Darth Vader, what a surprise, I wasn’t expecting you.” Sidious commented silkily, Vader immediately winced, glad for the mask that hid his expressions.  
“I apologize, my master. I did not intend for my meditation to bring me so deeply into the Force.” He groveled to the ground, slowly raising his head to look at the blue hologram of Sidious.  
“Meditation? Your meditations do not do such a thing from what I recall.” Sidious drawled out, tilting his head to the side with a tight sneering smile.  
“You are correct, my master, but the Dark Force wished to show me a vision. I only just was released from it, it nearly held me for a day.” Vader explained, knowing better than to lie to him. Immediately his masters expression became thoughtful while his yellow eyes glinted in curiosity.  
“What did it show you, Vader?” Vader hesitated momentarily, trying to find a proper explanation for it before he responded.  
“I am not completely sure, my master. It was blurred and unclear, but also… it was foretelling of someone of great importance approaching.” Vader spoke the truth, he was unsure of it and it was unclear vision but he had to give his master something to work with, if he spoke a lie, he’d be punished for his disrespect. If he hadn't given him anything, he’d be punished for hiding it.  
“Hmm.” Sidious drawled out, his gnarled hand coming into view to rub his chin in thought. “I will meditate myself on this, Lord Vader. I will see what I can find from the Force.” Lord Vader bowed his head, compliant. “If you have another vision, tell me. I would like to know what you saw but for now, we will discuss your next mission.”  
“Of course, my master, how may I serve you?” Vader asked, trying to not allow his relief slip past his mental shields and Sidious could read into it. Sidious seemed to relax and as Vader remained on his knee, listening to his next mission, he began to wonder how far his destiny was from him and if he would spend eternity serving his master. Once his mission was given, a possible rumored Jedi in the Outer Rim having saved several villagers from an attack, Sidious seemed to relax, his eyes glinting as Vader felt the need to kill and wipe out all the Jedi. It took several minutes before Sidious finally got to the reason he called in the first place, making Vader tense. 

“I have heard, my apprentice, that you have killed your servants.” Sidious cracked a smile, enjoying the fact Vader had succumbed to his rage to kill them.  
“Yes, my master.” Vader replied slowly, “It was discovered they were traitors, spying on me.” Sidious seemed to grow thoughtful before he chuckled.   
“My my… even your servants betray you, Lord Vader.” Sidious chuckled again, seemingly not noticing Vader tensing up further and nearly cracking his teeth in anger at the verbal slap. “Very well. I will send more for you.” Sidious waved a hand in the air, relaxed. Vader narrowed his eyes behind his mask, pondering the servants comment earlier about protecting the Emperor, before he killed him.  
“No.” Vader finally spoke, making Sidious grow cold and the Force whispered danger. “I would prefer to find loyal servants myself, my master. No more lower nobles or servants of those families. I will find my own who will remain loyal.” Sidious considered him for a moment before letting out a real laugh.   
“Very well, Lord Vader. As you wish.” Vader relaxed momentarily before he suddenly cried out, feeling Sidious wrap his powers around him and electrocute him, even from this distance the pain was agonizing. “Do not forget, Lord Vader. I am your Master and you will show me the respect I am owed.” Sidious snarled, “Do not make me wait to answer my call.” Vader nearly crumpled to the ground, barely catching himself as he wheezed for air.  
“Y-yes, m-my master.” Vader rasped out and with that Sidious ended the call, leaving Vader to deal with the pain of his latest punishment.

Vader nearly collapsed to the floor as Sidious released him but managed to catch himself as his cybernetic limbs glitched and barely followed his orders. Vader slowly stood and stumbled out of the room, quietly walking the empty halls to his medical wing. Only his doctor and nurse were allowed in this area with strict security clearance. Managing to make it to the medical wing, Vader said nothing as the doctor and nurse immediately stood from their desks and went to assist him without question. Needing repairs to his limbs and life support systems. As he was submerged into the bacta tank, a relief on his cut off limbs, Vader breathed in and out with the respirator and tube in his throat, Vader pondered the vision but also felt something click within himself. It was time to accept his destiny was not done with him yet but he would allow it only some control, it was his and his alone. No one would rule it but him and the Force that wished to see something go into effect. When it was time, it would show it all to him and he would welcome it not with open arms but crush it and squeeze it to his use, make it malleable and perhaps, he would sit upon the throne Sidious loved so much and rip him out like poisonous roots.

As Vader thoughts more of it and pondered his options, the doors of the medical wing opened and Lekauf stepped in, saluting Vader.  
“I apologize for interrupting, My Lord.” Vader merely gave a sharp nod in response, being able to hear him from the ear pieces inserted in his ears to communicate with his medical staff. Lekauf had earned his place with complete loyalty and honesty, he was the only one besides his medical staff and Vaneé who could enter when he was in this state. Speaking of the latter, his most trusted servant entered quietly behind Lekauf, standing side by side with the man. “Headservant Lockwood has come up with solution.” Lekauf explained, gesturing to Vaneé to continue. Ah, Vader narrowed his yellow eyes, that is why they were there, to report her idea and since he was in treatment, she would not be allowed in nor did he want her near.

“My Lord, Headservant Lockwood has come up with the idea of buying and freeing slaves to become servants.” Vaneé almost sounded disgusted at the idea, his lips thinning while Vader’s eyes widened then became slits of gleaming yellow. “She proposes the idea of finding slaves with no connections or lack of family members that would be happy to be free but also no reason to leave but be thankful. Also, with the promise of fifteen years of service, they would be free to leave or stay.” Vaneé explained, old and serving Vader the longest, his most loyal. Vader felt rage bubble inside of him, the idea of buying slaves like poison in his mouth and as he collected the strength to strangle the stupid woman in her private quarters, the Force whispered in agreement at the idea. It stilled his reach on the unknowing woman and gave him pause. Vader closed his eyes completely and touched the Force, letting it direct him and it pushed him closer to the idea. Vader felt vile at the idea, buying slaves? What could he possibly earn from that? The Force comforted him, soothing his rage only to direct it towards Sidious. Pointing him to the fact that Sidious welcomed slavery and allowed the Hutts to remain in place.

Vader tilted his head and as the Force finally pulled away, it left him one thought. This was meant to be…

The Dark Lord finally opened his eyes to see Vaneé looking down in submission while Lekauf appeared to be uncomfortable but remained perfectly still. Looking between the two, Darth Vader gave a single sharp nod of agreement and felt relief from both men before they respectfully gave their gestures of submission to him and excused themselves. Vader still tasted the poison but allowed the Force this one victory over him. If this was what it wanted, he could only ponder what it would bring with it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, next one will be longer

Chapter Three  
Year 10 of Empire  
Luke Skywalker  
Location: Tatooine

Luke was confused, he didn’t recall waking up and going through his expected chores, or finishing them so that he had time to enjoy the sunset of the two suns. Luke scratched his head in confusion as it didn’t feel blistering hot either under his shoes or his skin cooking though the suns weren’t at their full peak of heat.

“Hello, young Luke.” A feminine voice called and Luke turned to see a teenaged Togruta girl looking back a few feet away, smiling so much that her eyes twinkled and her teeth were showing as she looked down at him. She was brown with tan markings, her face had scars on her nose and lips. She wore a sleeveless top, pants, and boots that reached her knees. With a stranger so close, Luke felt that she was safe, she was kind, and she was a friend. She would never hurt him. “It's so nice to meet you finally.” Luke squinted at her and stepped back cautiously, still partially nervous as his uncle and aunt would have his hide if he let some stranger near him without their supervision or knowing them as a friend of the family. 

“And who are you?” Luke snipped, making the Togruta girl laugh in delight. 

“No one you would know. Just know I’m a friend of your family and always will be.” The girl winked before pointing to his hand. “Would you like to play with me? I won’t be here for long and only want to see you. It’ll be our little secret.” She winked again, smiling wide that her scars on her lips stretched out from it. Luke slowly relaxed as he listened to his gut and found himself shyly smiling back as she only wanted to play. Looking down at his hand, he found he was holding one of his balls he recently got as part of his birthday and he tossed it to her without thinking. She caught it between her hands with ease and stepped back, tossing it back.

This went on for over an hour, tossing and learning to do tricks together with the ball but also how to manipulate the ball to spin and shoot in a different direction by the angle of their feet when they decided to stop tossing and kick it back and forth. Luke was quickly laughing as they both tripped on the ball and each other as they got more advanced with their games. Now there were rules and new tricks to use as they learned each other and their strategies. Luke was quick on his feet and darting, while the Togruta girl used her weight but planned how to twist his own feet against him and his lack of proper balance at his young age. 

Eventually they both collapsed into the sand, gasping for air through their laughter and shaking off sand out of their clothes and off their skin. Luke never had so much fun in his life! While he had his school friends they never wanted to play like that, they claimed they were too old for such childish games. She had completely let go and it felt so right, he felt completely relaxed and content in that moment.

“That was fun! We should do that again!” The girl giggled, her eyes gleaming with her happiness, Luke could feel she had enjoyed it as much as he did. “I have to go now though.” Luke’s stomach sank like a rock as she stood and wiped off her pants, brushing away sand. 

“Please don’t go.” Luke whined out, feeling dumb for complaining but his new friend was so much fun! The girl kneeled in front of him and rested a hand onto the mop of his blond hair, smiling kindly.

“I have to, Luke. I will be back, whenever you are lonely or need me, just think of me and I will come. I will always be here for you.” She promised, rubbing his hair until he smacked away her hands and tried to correct the mess she had caused. She laughed as she stood to her full height, which wasn’t much before she began to walk away, straight into the desert. When Luke began to protest at her walking alone when the suns were about to set, it occurred to him that the suns _never_ set.

“Luke! Luuuke!” Beru called, Luke blinked slowly and when he opened his eyes, he found himself in his bed, staring up at a bemused Beru with her hands on her hips. “Luke, it's time to get up, we have a lot of chores to do! You’ve slept in.” She admonished him and Luke quickly rubbed his forehead, confused.

“But Auntie! Didn’t you see the girl?” Luke whined, making Beru scowl in annoyance.

“You were dreaming, Luke. Come on now, brush your teeth.” Beru pulled away the blankets, causing Luke to shiver but finally get up and get going, as the day went on, all he could remember was the girl and wonder, who was she?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm supposed to be working on a 10+ page paper due in two days, the hell?!

Chapter 4  
Year 10 & 11 of Empire  
Darth Vader  
Location: Mustafar

A year passed since the betrayal of his servants, Vader tracked down the man the servants were recruited by only to find him dead, poisoned. After that, the trail went cold and it left Vader furious and paranoid. It made him wonder how the man was discovered and who knew he was coming for the little womp rat. It made him consider his Master and keep a closer eye on him. Sidious only mentioned it once more, inquiring about his recruitment. After his response Sidious had cracked a feral smile and his golden eyes gleamed before he dropped the subject. It had made Vader’s skin burn and tingle in warning. Headservant Lockwood insisted all had gone well with the servants, if not perfectly, they had been trained on their duties. The slaves had apparently eagerly accepted the deal, Vader had stopped reading the report after that, satisfied as the Force told him nothing of it was important. The servants had avoided Vader just as he preferred when he visited several months later. They kept to the servant halls and that is where they would stay. Out of sight and out of mind.

Though, Vader had noticed a change in the Force when he had returned to his castle. It wasn’t laced with high amounts of fear unlike prior and Vader had meditated on it until he realized the new servants had no idea the threat he was or heard of him before unlike the servants. Vader had been tempted to make an example of one of them but quickly dismissed it. It wasn’t worth the effort unless they passed the boundaries of their roles and disrespected him by stealing or trying to escape.

Vader had attempted to reach out of the altar below the castle for another vision while in meditation with the mysterious shadow several times and the altar had merely whispered _it is not yet time…_ or it had completely rebuffed him. Darth Vader had envisioned destroying the piece of rock with his lightsaber several times but resisted by sheer restraint alone. Vader had considered the vision too many times to count over the year, playing it over and over again until he dreamed of it in the bacta tank. He found no answers and he took his frustration out on many practice droids and officers who got in his way or disrupted his thoughts. Over the times he had visited Mustafar, for his repairs and healing but also to try to communicate with the altar, he had begun to notice a difference in his private quarters and level. 

The Force had whispered a change and Vader had noticed a certain presence that was not Vaneé’s. Nothing invasive had been moved but instead being cleaned and taken care of. Vader had investigated further, infuriated at a servant touching his things until he realized anything that had been destroyed had been removed or left to collect ash that hadn’t been filtered out from the filtering system had been wiped away. Vaneé usually took care of his quarters so Vader had left it that Vaneé had the new servants remove it for him because of his age and the servants apparently being more trustworthy. Vaneé was getting old and was left to manage the servants majorly where Lockwood could not.

Only something had been utterly different.

The chessboard Sidious had given to mock him had been touched and played with. Vader had been walking in the hallways of his level when he felt the Force whisper to him to the entertainment area where the table held the chessboard and two empty seats. The view of the seats was looking out on Mustafar and the lava. Vader had barely been in these rooms, only a handful times, if that. 

Vader had approached cautiously as the Force urged him forward and what he found was infuriating but also left him confused. The chessboard had been cleaned and taken care of to the point it shined in his red vision. 

A piece had been pushed forward, a white pawn in the direct center. 

The Sith had stared at it for such a long time Vader felt a stiffness in his legs from his tension and being so still. Vader could only ponder why Vaneé would move a piece forward but Vader had brushed it off, why would he ask a servant such a stupid question? But Vader considered for a length of time, not who had done it, that had already been confirmed but the strategy. A middle piece could be considered an arrow attack, break the defenses and pierce the heart of the game. The king. The Force had urged him, whispering and pushing him to take action. Vader was never a man of patience and he had considered shattering the chessboard there and then. Perhaps it was the Force that stayed his hand from destruction or his own curiosity but Vader had taken a black pawn by the Force and moved it forward in the middle, taking the action his adversary had done.

Vader then had gone for his bacta treatment while Lekauf had begun his duties in his office on the level below him while Vader was in the private medical center for himself. While Vader had meditated deeply he had tried to reach for the dark side, reveling in it as he healed and tried to repair his broken body.

When he had returned from his treatment he found himself back in the entertainment room and, Vaneé had made another move. Another pawn had been pushed forward on the far right edge. Vader had led a straight attack after that and over the several weeks he had remained at Mustafar to repair his body and do his check ups but also research in hunting Jedi the game had continued. When Vader had left his area and continued his duties, repairing his newest ship of his collection or his medical treatment, each time Vaneé made a play in their game. The game was slow at first and Vader had revelled in his attack, considering his next move even as he worked on another area. Darth Vader hadn’t anticipated the end of the game as he prided himself on his military strategies and precision on how he crushed rebellions that arose throughout the galaxy. He had pinched his opponent on the edge of the board, about to strike the final blow.

He had _lost_.

When Vader had returned from his latest mechanical update on his legs, cursing Kenobi every second of it, to make his next move and take his victory he could only to stop and _stare_ at his king laying on its side and the white pawn that had destroyed him.

Vader was in shock as he took in every position of the pieces to realize that his opponent had distracted him, while he had dismissed the last remaining pawn, it had slipped past his defenses while he had been so focused on the gap in their defenses they had destroyed his King. As he replayed each movement in his mind, he had grown angry at being fooled and basically mocked by Vaneé. The entertainment area had suffered his fury as the couches went flying and anything not bolted down went with them, that included the chessboard.

He had stormed out directly after, not caring if Vaneé had to clean up the mess and get new furniture, Vader revelled in his punishment. That day he had been called from Mustafar to hunt down Cal Kestis, who had been seen possibly on Alderaan. It had been false and those who brought those whispers had been killed for bringing him so far only to be disappointed. Kestis had been a major pain with his crew, skirting and hiding usually in the Outer Rim. Vader had not seen him or heard of where he was since the child had escaped with the holocron that held future Jedi, and Sith, children's names in it.

Vader did not return for several months after that, busy with his hunts and destroying rebellions against the Empire for some time. Vader only returned a month before Year 11 of the Empire to find the entertainment room had new furniture and the chess pieces had been collected and restored to their proper place.

Another piece of the white pawn had been waiting for him, in the exact same spot as before. 

Vader only had time to get a bacta treatment on Mustafar and make his one move on the chessboard before he was called away again. He did not return until the celebration of the Empire was completed. Vader had begun to invest time to see if he could repair his armor to cause him less medical issues, not the pain but so his body did not fail in future battles or his weaknesses used against him. He welcomed the pain, it reminded him of what he had lost and who he was trying to find. _Kenobi..._

Vader had welcomed the dark side when he returned from the celebration, taking the time to meditate like he did every year and though Vader usually went for his body repair, suit cleaning, and bacta tank treatment first he had found himself going back to that room to see if Vaneé had made his move again. He had, instead of the far right pawn move as his second move, he had paired the first pawn with another, shoring his defenses it seemed. Vader had considered his second move for better than a month, still sore over losing the first game, he had moved his second piece more cautiously to test his opponent. This went on for a week as this time Vader was more busy dealing reports and missions for his men and the military in the galaxy but also his yearly repairs. This game went faster then the first and he had lost _again_. This time Vaneé had slammed against his defenses, destroying a path directly to his King, sacrificing almost his entire board. Vader had been two moves from taking the white King. Vader had only seen glimpses of Vaneé or felt his presence the past year but when he finally was in the same room, Vader felt his curiosity get a hold of his tongue.

“Vaneé.” Vader called to his loyal servant, who had paused in his work to turn to him with his old gaze to focus on his lord after bowing in greeting. “How do you know chessboard strategy?” Vaneé frowned and tilted his head, considering for a brief moment.

“I’m afraid I don’t, my lord.” Vader quickly grew confused as the Force seemed to _laugh_ at him for asking such a question and the situation.

“Then how do you know how to win chess?” Vader finally asked after a very dark moment of him considering killing his loyal servant for insulting him.

“I’ve never played, my lord.” Vaneé responded softly, bowing his head as Vader reeled from that information. If Vaneé wasn’t his opponent, then _who_? 

“You have never touched the chessboard in my quarters?” Vader snapped, his anger rearing forward. Vaneé’s frown deepened and shook his head.

“Only to clean it, my lord, I have not been in your quarters in nearly a year, Headservant Lockwood transferred me to interact with the servants more in her stead because of my aging body. A younger servant replaced me in those duties.” That had Vader snarling, his vocoder shortening out as he left the room, processing that information quickly in surprise. 

Darth Vader soon found himself back in the entertainment room, looming over the chessboard. A new piece had been moved while he had been away. Vader slipped into the Force to find the answer only to realize Vaneé was not lying, the presence he had dismissed and ignored had not been Vaneé but someone else he had assumed was a servant helping Vaneé had been playing against him. _A slave?_ His mind raced, wondering who this person was that could know so much about strategy and defeat the Sith Lord like it was easy. It shocked him but he should know better.

_A little boy flashed within his mind, racing in the desert valley’s, trying to win his freedom at the sweet age of nine-_

Vader snapped from the memory and stormed from the room, going to his meditation chamber to ponder it but lay in wait. Vader opened himself to the Force, no longer ignoring the being who skirted and avoided him but also his own troops movements while on patrol. Vader waited an hour, near impatient until he felt a presence approach through the servant halls on his level approach the entertainment room. The presence wasn’t anything special in the Force but the Force sang in glee that he had discovered this person. Vader watched through the Force as this being went into the room and when the being didn’t move for several minutes, Vader _did_.

He left his meditation chamber and swept down the hall, not letting the being possibly flee through the servant halls as he entered the room to confront this person only to stop short in surprise.

A Togruta adolescent girl had whipped around in surprise at the door opening, disturbing her next move. If the piece in her hand hadn’t dropped onto the floor from her surprise, Vader would have possibly scoffed that it was this tiny girl but she was caught, a piece in hand. 

_A child had been beating me…_ Vader numbly thought, _a slave defeated a Sith Lord in a game of strategy._ he wasn’t sure if he should be furious or be concerned about his mental capabilities. Though the Force sang, happy he had found her. A voice, the shadow voice from his vision whispered into his mind, almost smuglike. 

_“Here is your second piece, Lord Vader._ " 


End file.
